


I Bring Balance

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am Emrys,” he stated, his voice resonating through the forest. “With me I bring the summer realm.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bring Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by merlination: "Merthur, to safe camelot and bring on the summer realm, merlin needs to become emrys and it's already to late to stop it when Arthur figures it out. I want emrys to be without emotions, guardian of the balance or sth like that."

Arthur ran out of the castle as quick as he could, pushing through the guards to get to the woods. He couldn’t believe Merlin would give up literally everything he was for Camelot, for  _him_. He skidded to a halt in the clearing.

Merlin stood in the middle of a circle of stones, palms and face toward the sky. Golden tendrils rested in the air, and the entire environment was charged with energy.

“Merlin!” Arthur called desperately, rushing forward.

Merlin looked at him surprised, his eyes glowing gold. “Merlin, please don’t!” Arthur pleaded.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said. “I-”

But then the sky exploded in golden light and Merlin was lifted in the air. The magic gathered back to him, completely covering his body. Once again it spread out, and then everything was silent. There Merlin stood, as Emrys. He stood tall, back completely straight so that their height difference was pronounced. His dark hair was swept back and his eyes glowed gold. His cheekbones were more notice able, threatening in a way they had never been and his mouth rested flat. His gaze was leveled to Arthur, but instead of the loving and caring connection, there was only power.

“Merlin, what,” Arthur said starting forward, but Merlin held out a hand to stop him.

“I am Emrys,” he stated, his voice resonating through the forest. “With me I bring the summer realm.”

Arthur just stared as Merlin - _no, Emrys_ \- moved through the forest with a grace he never had seen. It was as if nature bent to him. Jarring himself out of his stupor, he ran to catch up, reaching out to touch Emrys’ shoulder. He got no reaction.

“Hey, hey,” Arthur urged. “Talk to me.”

Emrys cocked his head to the side, regarding Arthur. “My name is Emrys. I bring the summer realm.”

“Yes I know that, you cabbagehead,” Arthur replied, searching for any sense of recognition in the other man.

“That is not a word,” Emrys stated, and began walking once more.

Arthur stared after him, and once again called out, “Wait, wait!” Once again, Emrys stopped and turned to Arthur. “Don’t you know me?” Arthur asked desperately.

“You are Arthur Pendragon,” Emrys replied. “Son of Uther Pendragon and Ygraine Du Bois. You are the Once and Future King.” His golden eyes remained flat to Arthur. “But you know this,” he concluded.

Lost at what to do, Arthur lurched forward and kissed him. Arthur threaded his hands through his lover’s hair the way he knew he liked and sucked at his lower lip. He tried to convey all his love for the other man, but he got no response. The lips that had just that morning responded enthusiastically did not move an inch. Arthur pulled back and searched the golden eyes in front of him. Nothing had changed.

“I bring balance to Camelot,” Emrys said, turned, and strode out of the forest, leaving Arthur standing there, for the first time in his life, completely alone.


End file.
